Crazy For You
by GWiz24
Summary: AU- Based off the song 'Crazy For You' by Adele. Set around the same time that Piper and Alex get sentenced to Litch. When Piper and Alex suddenly meet in the most unexpected place, what will happen?
1. Singing Out Loud Your Name

_***Hi all. I'm new to writing fanfiction so please leave reviews and comments and let me know if it's interesting and if you all would like more. Just to clarify, whenever the text becomes bold, it is a flashback and if the text is in italics it is thoughts of the character. Hope everyone has/had an awesome day!***_

_"__Found myself today  
Singing out loud your name  
You said I'm crazy,  
If I am I'm crazy for you"_

Walking from her bedroom through her upper east loft, Alex sleepily turned on the low kitchen light and started a pot of coffee. Noticing that the radio was on, she walked towards the island in the middle of the kitchen to turn it off, only to stop short at the sudden memory that the song playing was bringing back.

**After a run through the beautiful streets of Paris, Piper walked in on Alex sitting at her laptop with her ear phones in, humming along to whatever song was playing. She stopped and stared at the gorgeous beauty that Alex was, and then began to slightly chuckle to herself.**

** "****Am I crazy Al, or did I just hear you make an impromptu song about me?" Piper said grinning.**

**Alex turned around their couch, ripped the earphones out of her ears and immediately turned red. Piper laughed and lazily walked over to where she was sitting and planted a kiss on her forehead.**

** "****I'm not quite sure if it counts as a song Pipes. Mainly it was just me singing 'Piper. Oh Piper. You're gonna be so sexy when you get home. Oh Piper. Maybe I'll fuck you in the shower. Oh Piper," Alex replied back with a smirk.**

** "****So you're the crazy one in this situation then?"**

** "****Only for you. Get back over here. A forehead kiss just isn't going to cut it."**

**Piper walked back towards Alex from the refrigerator and they shared a long, passionate kiss before Piper turned and sauntered towards the bathroom.**

**Looking back towards the couch, "You said something about shower sex?"**

**Alex quickly closed her laptop and scampered towards the blonde who was already undressing while walking through the hallway, and grabbed her from behind. Piper could feel the smirk radiating from Alex's face**

** "****Oh, that'll just be the beginning." **

Blinking her eyes and coming back to reality, Alex groaned inwardly and turned off the radio. Seems like even 10 years later she still couldn't shake the blonde from her memory some times. Whether it was going to Starbucks and remembering her favorite drink, or passing the track field and remembering her deep love of running, the memories seemed to always find a way to sneak back up from the depths that Alex had tried so hard to push them deep within.

Turning to get a mug for her coffee, Alex faintly heard the sound of her phone buzzing and walked back into her bedroom to retrieve it. Checking the clock on the wall and wondering who was calling her so goddamn early in the morning, Alex's eyes grew big with worry as she noticed whose name was filling up her screen.

MORELLO it read, and instantly Alex knew something was wrong. For one, Lorna would never be up this early on a Sunday morning and secondly, Lorna never called unless something was terribly wrong.

_What the fuck did you do Nichols?!_


	2. Sitting in the Dark

**Hey everyone. Here's the second chapter. I've been working on it all day so I hope you like it. Please leave reviews, comments, and likes. Hope you have/had an awesome day! -GW**

_"__Sometimes sitting in the dark  
Wishing you were here  
Turns me crazy  
But it's you who makes me lose my head"_

Alex slammed her iPhone down on the table and stood speechless with her mouth hung open. As realization set in, Alex ran back to her room, threw on the jeans that were lazily discarded on the floor the night before and put on the first t-shirt she could find. Rushing back into the kitchen, Alex turned off the coffeepot, the lights, and grabbed her phone and jacket, ready to run out of the loft. After taking two steps out the door she looked down, groaned, and ran back into her apartment.

_You don't have fucking time for this Vause!_

Bursting through the emergency room, Alex ran to the desk and frantically starting asking for the room number of a patient named Nicky Nichols. The nurses tried to calm Alex down and explain to her that patient Nichols was currently in operation and she couldn't see her.

"I could give less than a fuck about hospital policy! I need to see my fucking best friend and if you don't give me the goddamn room number I will tear through this entire hospital until I find her!

As the security guard standing guard at the door started advancing towards Alex, she turned and gave her most menacing glare.

"DON'T fucking touch me. I'm not going anywhere. "

As Alex continued to rant, Lorna emerged from the bathroom and ran to Alex, tears streaming down her face.

"Lorna! Where is she!? What the fuck is going on?!"

"Nicky is. . . . she's hurt Alex. Really bad. She was on her way back to the apartment and she got hit by a car. She would have been fine if the car's headlight didn't smash into the pole on the corner and a shard of glass didn't cut a blood vessel open. But it did. And now she's here. She lost so much blood Alex she had to have a transfusion. I don't know how her heart will take it. I don't know how my heart will take it! I'm so scared!" Lorna said as she burst into a new wave of tears.

Alex tried to hold back her own flood of tears threatening to spill over and did her best to soothe Lorna.

Four hours later, the doctor came into the waiting room and Alex and Lorna rushed towards him and barraged him with a slew of questions. The doctor held up his hand to silence them and told them the one thing that made their hearts stop racing with fear.

"She's fine. She woke up about 20 minutes ago, but she's still a little drowsy so take it easy on her."

The doctor led them through the winding hallways and finally stopped at the room that Nicky was lying in. Lorna let out a small whimper and her eyes misted over while Alex just stood and stared speechless. Nicky looked over at Lorna's noise and motioned for her to come over. Lorna walked over to Nicky and enveloped her in the tightest hug one could imagine while letting her tears silently roll down her face. Nicky hugged her back with eyes closed and began consoling her with sweet nothings. After the couple had their moment, Nicky looked over at Alex and smirked.

"Hey Vause. Don't you look like a pile of shit today."

"Likewise my friend, but since you came this close to death today, I might just leave you alone," Alex said as she walked over to Nicky and gave her a tight hug. "Don't you ever do something this stupid again Nichols, or I will be the one to kick your ass."

"Oh don't get all sappy shit on me Vause. It's not like I asked to get run over by some dill hole this morning."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just shut it Nicky. So I'm shit starving and would really like to eat something. Not to mention I didn't have my cup of coffee," Alex turned and looked at Lorna who grinned sheepishly, "So I think I'm going to head out and grab something quick. You two need anything? Food? Something from the apartment?"

"Well….what I would really like right now Vause, I don't think you'd like to administer, so no, I'm good," Nicky said with a smirk and a glance towards Lorna.

As Lorna and Alex both caught on to what she was saying, Lorna turned red and Alex just shook her head.

"You got her Lorna? Because that is something I hope I never have to do," Alex said with a laugh. She sauntered out of the room and let out a huge breath of air that she didn't even realize she was holding in.

Around 6pm, Alex walked back into the room and stopped short at the sight before her. Nicky was fast asleep, but Lorna was sitting in the chair across from her bed staring at her with adoration. Alex cleared her throat and Lorna turned around with a bashful smile.

"You two are so cute. Sometimes so cute it makes me want to throw up, but cute nonetheless," Alex said as she walked over to the two of them.

"Oh shutup, Vause," Lorna said with a smile. "But seriously Alex, Nicky is very lucky to have to you as her best friend. We both are."

"It's nothing Morello. I know that if it were me in that hospital bed, Nicky would be doing the same thing. Now you, go eat. You probably haven't ingested anything at all today. I'll stay with her and everything will be perfectly fine."

Lorna reluctantly got up and looked at Alex. "I don't know Alex…..what if something happens while I'm gone?"

"Trust me Lorna. Nothing'll happen. Go get something to eat and maybe even head home to catch a quick nap before you pull the all-nighter I know you have planned.

"Okay Alex. But call me if anything happens."

"Yes, yes. Now go. We'll both be right here when you get back."

After Lorna left the room, Alex sat down in the chair and stretched out her legs. Trying to get comfortable, Alex pulled out the book she had just bought at the Barnes and Nobles across the street.

"I guess it's just you and me Nichols."

**"****Come on Al, let's go out tonight. I heard there's this really great club that just opened up. I feel like dancing," Piper said as she began dancing around the coffee table.**

**"****Okay kid. We can do whatever you want tonight, as long as we can do whatever I want when we get back," Alex said seductively.**

**Piper grinned and left the room to go get dressed. Around 10 that night they arrived at Jupiter, the newest hot spot in town, and Piper hit the dance-floor immediately. At first she was dancing circles around Alex, but Alex quickly loosened up and they danced together for hours. **

**They headed towards the bar around 2, and when Piper leaned against the counter, Alex wrapped her arm protectively around her waist. Piper ordered them both a drink, or at the very least tried to, not really concentrating when Alex began nibbling on her neck.**

**"****Can we head home now? Your dancing has me craving more and your dress in getting in the way of that."**

**"****Alex….Alex….Al….stop…." Piper tried to get out a coherent sentence as Alex began sucking on her neck and rubbing up against Piper's backside.**

**"****I'll stop. When you say we can go," Alex said, smiling against her neck. Alex continued to torture Piper like this, alternating between her neck and her earlobe until Piper couldn't take it anymore.**

**"****Okay Al. Yes. We can go home. But do believe I will make you pay for this when we get there."**

**"****That is perfectly fine with me Pipes," Alex said as she grabbed Piper's hand and they ran out of the club to catch a cab.**

Alex awoke suddenly from her dream. Guessing by the darkness of the sky, it was around 8pm and Alex groaned at the realization. Alex put her glasses back on the bridge of her nose and shook her head as though that would clear her head of the memory. Her dream had been a flashback of one of her and Piper's first dates, one that ended with perhaps the best sex she had ever had in her entire life.

_Oh Piper. I can't believe I still fucking miss you. You fucking left me when my mother died and I'm still having dreams about you._

Alex shook her head again and glanced over at Nicky who was still sound asleep.

"Look at you Nichols. Someone should really get a brush to that mane of yours."

"I can hear you Vause. I'm not actually asleep. I also heard you a couple of minutes ago calling out for Piper. You really aren't over her yet are you?"

"Look Nichols. Just don't talk about it. I'm not proud of it so leave me alone."

"Uh-huh, I bet you wish that blonde was here right now." Nicky smirked as she was greeted with silence. Alex looked towards the door as she heard someone walking through the hallway.

"Pi…Piper?!"

"Alex?!"

They both looked on at each other in sheer bewilderment and were both too afraid to speak.

"Well shit, Vause. Looks like someone's answering your prayers mighty fast today."


End file.
